


You Want Me

by beingunpredictablewith5sos



Series: The 'Malum are goals af' Series [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Calum, M/M, Teasing, keek inspired, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingunpredictablewith5sos/pseuds/beingunpredictablewith5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trapped in the bathroom without a towel, Calum offers to give Michael a blow job in exchange for the towel, initially joking but when Michael doesn't give him the towel, he agrees to do it, and they both find out they wanted each other more than they thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo after finally relising how actually into each other Malum are (and not joking) I decided to go back and watch old keeks and things to see if I'd missed anything obvious and I came across the keek described in the summary and I kind of ran with the concept and this was the result.

After Michael stopped recording he looked at Calum with a look of mischief.

“I’m not giving you the towel, looks like you’re giving me a blow job” Michael teased, just to piss Calum off more.

“Ugh” Calum grunted before slamming the bathroom door in frustration which only made Michael laugh because it was so much fun messing with Calum. Shortly after, as Michael was sat on the side of the bed, Michael could hear Calum fumbling around in the bathroom trying to find something to cover up, making Michael laugh harder; and then he heard the shower curtain rattle roughly a few times before there was a thud. “Ow. That’s gonna bruise later” Michael heard Calum say from the other side of the door.

“You alright man!?” Michael asked, now slightly worried

“I was trying to get the shower curtain off but slipped and banged my leg and hip” Calum shouted back.

“Oh shit dude ow!” Michael called back

“Well maybe if you’d give me the towel that wouldn’t have happened!” Calum yelled back, a little pissed off

“Nope sorry” Michael replied

“Fuck you”

“I already gave you that offer” Michael reminded him chuckling 

“Not what I meant” Calum shot back, even more pissed now.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Calum broke it by sighing and saying “Fine”

“Wait what?” Michael asked slightly confused.

“I’ll give you a blow job. If it’s what you want and it gets me out of here, I’ll do it.” Calum told him, Michael didn’t reply, he was too in shock to, the only thing he could think was ‘holy shit is he serious!?’ because although he would never admit it, and he tries his best to avoid it, the thought of Calum’s lips wrapped around him with his tongue flicking over the sensitive skin, had crossed his mind on more than one occasion. Eventually, after pulling himself out of his thoughts, Michael grabbed the towel, opened the bathroom door a little and handed Calum the towel, earning a sigh of relief from him. “Thank you”

 

Michael sat on the end of the bed playing on his phone while he waited for Calum to come out, when he did though, Michael forgot all about his phone because he couldn’t take his eyes of Calum; all of a sudden every thought he suppressed about Calum was flooding his mind; he was captivated by him and he couldn’t fight it anymore. As Calum moved to search for clothes to wear, the muscles in his back flexed, making Michael’s breath hitch involuntarily. Calum looked at him concerned.

“What the hell was that?” Calum asked, looking over to Michael, when their eyes met, Calum had his answer. Looking back at him was Michael but his eyes were dark with lust, it was obvious to Calum at that moment that the noise had come from Michael not being able to keep it together. Calum cocked his head to the side a little and smirked, visibly seeing Michael hold his breath when he did, he walked closer to him, biting his lip, watching Michael shift his weight slightly as he tried to keep it together. Calum leant towards Michael, licking his lips “You want me” He whispered seductively, soft enough that he caught Michael’s hands balling into fits around the bed sheets as he fought back the moan Calum knew he was holding. Calum lingered there for a few seconds, only because he knew it was driving Michael crazy how much he wanted Calum, and then he turned to walk out the room.

 

Michael’s mind was a war zone of curse words and lust, he was practically paralysed by his need for the other boy but something gave way just long enough for him to say something.

“ _Calum..._ ” He choked out, his voice weak and desperate, out of context he’d probably have sounded ill; but really he was just incredibly desperate to give in, give in to all the thoughts and feeling and touches he’d dreamed of and ran away from for so long, to finally let himself be consumed by the pleasure. At that point he didn’t care, he didn’t care what this meant for their friendship or what it meant for his sexuality; he didn’t care if anyone heard him or he forgot his own name; in that moment all he knew was Calum.

 

When Calum saw how desperate Michael was and how you could tell he was fighting with his everything not to pin Calum against a wall, suddenly Calum was the one who couldn’t stay away. He shut the bedroom door and walked swiftly over the Michael, pushing him down onto the bed, his hands quickly moving to push against Michael’s hips; Michael bucked his hips forward against his will at that.

“Holy shit how long have you been holding this back?” Calum breathed in awe.

“Too fucking long” Michael groaned as he laid back on the bed. Without hesitation, Calum was on his knees, his hands still holding Michael down by his hips. Calum looked up at him for a moment, just taking in the fact that he was about to do this, and the craziest part was, he really really wanted too. He took a deep breath and tilted his head down so it was resting on the bottom of Michael’s stomach and he began to kiss along Michael’s pelvic bone softly

“Oh...” Michael breathed out, making Calum smile against his skin. After a few more kisses, Calum began to run his tongue really slowly along the same place he had just kissed. Michael’s breath hitched again which only encouraged Calum, he pushed down harder on Michael’s hips, moving his tongue even slower.

“Calum” Michael said in a frustrated tone, this was far too slow, it was agonising.

Calum looked up at him with a grin before moving to run his tongue up the part of Michael’s stomach where his now shaven snail trail would be. He licked up slowly then moved his head back down to repeat the process. “Oh fuck.” Michael moaned as he threw his head back in pleasure.

“Good?” Calum asked

“So good” Michael confirmed, his voice still weak and now a little breathless. With the encouragement to continue, Calum went back to his previous spot only this time sucking hard on the skin there, biting it to leave a hickey. “Oh my god!” Michael practically yelled as he threw his head back again, he tried to thrust upward but Calum’s hold on him stopped him, he groaned. “Not fair” he breathed

“It’d be no fun if I just let you give in” Calum informed him before continuing to litter the bottom of Michael’s stomach, and what he could of his V line, with love bites which made a string of incomplete curse words flood from Michael’s mouth.

“Calum!” Michael yelled now incredibly impatient

“Yes?” Calum asked, looking up at Michael, resting his chin on his stomach, acting innocent

“Please for god sakes stop teasing!”

“If that’s what you consider begging, you’re gonna have to try harder”

“I am not gonna beg” Michael insisted

“Are you sure about that?” Calum asked with a smirk before running his tongue along Michael’s V line again. Michael moaned deeply.

“Oh fuck fine, fuck, shit, please please stop with the teasing, I give in, do what you want just please let me give in!” Michael begged.

“That wasn’t so hard right?” 

“CALUM!” Michael yelled annoyed, he couldn’t take any more teasing.

“You’re lucky the other guys are practising and didn’t hear that” Calum told him as he undid Michael’s belt. “Hey. Look at me. I want you to watch me. I want you to watch me suck you off” Calum instructed.

“Holy shit!” Michael squeaked, he hadn’t thought he’d like being dominated but when Calum said that, his entire body went weak. Calum slid Michael’s pants off slowly, not breaking eye contact with Michael. Calum licked his lips slowly, dragging his tongue on his teeth as he did, Michael’s crotch was already a little wet from pre cum.

“Ready?” Calum asked

“God yes!” Michael confirmed and, without any further warning, Calum pulled down Michael’s underwear and flicked his tongue over the tip of Michael’s dick. Michael’s eyes rolled back in his head as he let out another moan, Calum dug his fingers into Michael’s thigh and Michael remembered that he wasn’t supposed to look away, even if it was to moan. Calum ran his tongue slowly along the underside of Michael’s dick and Michael groaned, eyes still locked with Calum’s. Calum loved to work him slow and the tension was agonising. He looked at Calum with pleading eyes and thankfully for Michael, he seemed to get the message because he took Michael’s tip in his mouth and began to suck, Michael’s hands clutching at the bed sheets gently; As Calum found his rhythm, moving his mouth up and down on the tip, curling his tongue as he did, Michael was already fighting the urge to cum at the sight of it. Moans spilled from Michael, it made him ache that he couldn’t fully give into the feeling because he couldn’t look away. “More” Michael breathed out and so Calum took almost all of him, into his mouth, and smirked as he saw Michael’s eyes widen and his hands clutch the sheets harder. Calum moved quicker now, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked harder. “oh my god fuck, Calum, please, fuck let me look away I can’t take it” Michael begged as his toes curled slightly with pleasure. Calum didn’t stop but he reached up with one hand and pushed Michael down so his chest was laying flat and then he grabbed Michael’s right wrist and moved his hand to rest in his hair. “What are you-” Michael began to say, confused why Calum had done that, but he was cut off when Calum took all of his dick in his mouth. “Oh shit!!” Michael yelled, throwing his head back and bucking his hips, his hand curling around Calum’s hair, now he understood. Calum took him all the way in and moved back to the tip a few times, finding his rhythm again and once he did his tongue was twirling around Michael’s dick slowly as he moved up and down; Michael was a sweaty, panting mess (by this point having taken his shirt off) so much so that his moans were cracked because he was struggling to force air into his lungs. “F-Faster” Michael choked out to which Calum obliged, picking up the pace, digging his fingers into Michael’s thighs again, not enough to hurt him but enough that Calum had something to grip onto. After a few seconds Michael moved his feet behind Calum’s knees to bring him closer. “ _Calum..._ ” Michael moaned letting his head fall back against the bed; hearing Michael moan his name like that sent a shiver down Calum’s spine.

 

Michael shut his eyes and let his mind focus on the motions, the feeling of Calum’s hair as his fingers curled into it, the way his chest heaved from breathlessness, the burning of pleasure rocketing through every nerve in his body, the feeling of Calum gripping his thighs and holding him there, utterly defenceless; the heat of Calum’s mouth around his dick, the feeling of Calum’s tongue brushing against it over and over again, the vibrations he felt whenever Calum moaned around him...He took it all in, lost in a state of pure pleasure. Giving in to it all meant that not long after he had, he felt the familiar twisting in his stomach and moans were flooding from his mouth once more. “Fuck, Cal, fuck...” Michael said quickly, his dick twitching as he did and that was when Calum knew Michael was about to cum; he slowed his pace drastically. “Oh god Cal no please faster” Michael begged. Calum moved his hands from Michael’s hips, onto his sides, running his fingertips softly over the skin, the sensation giving Michael goose bumps everywhere. “Calum” Michael said with a gasp. As Calum continued to swipe his tongue along Michael’s dick, he moved hands back to Michael’s pelvic bone, rubbing his thumbs over a few of the love bites he left earlier; because the skin was sensitive right now, it sent Michael reeling, his entire upper body arching back with pleasure and a moan slipped through his lips. He gripped tightly on Calum’s hair for a couple of seconds to warn him he was about to cum, since words failed him right now. Calum slid his tongue over Michael’s slit as if to say ‘cum for me’ and so Michael did, one hand gripping the bed sheet, the other tangled in Calum’s hair, screaming his name as he was consumed by the pleasure; behind his eye lids, for a split second, he could see stars, and then it was over. Calum finally pulled back, having continued to suck Michael off as he rode out his orgasm. Michael looked down at Calum who was still on his knees. “Whoa” was all he managed to say

“Yeah, whoa” Calum agreed standing up but hovering in front of Michael, still in his towel.

“You’ve got a little...” Michael told him, gesturing to the cum Calum had missed when he swallowed.

“Why don’t you get it for me?” Calum suggested, locking eyes with Michael, Michael nodded gently and ran his thumb slowly along Calum’s bottom lip, eyes still locked with his. Calum smirked before moving Michael’s thumb into his own  (Calum’s) mouth and licking the cum off it slowly; making Michael’s eyes widen as well as making him hold his breath.

“Fuck” Michael cursed looking down, when he did, he saw how hard Calum was and raised an eyebrow, before leaning into Calum and whispering in his ear. “I guess it’s my turn to show you how it feels...”

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a sequel planned for this which will probably be teen and up which is the aftermath, so look forward to that :)


End file.
